


At the Edge of Waking

by RemilyBows (Unfair_Verona)



Series: Endymion [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Dildos, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Masturbation, Nature, Nudity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfair_Verona/pseuds/RemilyBows
Summary: Sequel to "Half a Dream". Bianca can't stop thinking about James, so she takes matters into her own hands.





	At the Edge of Waking

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is for everyone who asked for a sequel to "Half a Dream." I will probably be adding another part after this as well, so stayed tuned. Much love and happy reading!

It had been several days since I’d seen James, since I’d realized that we were actually neighbors. Now I couldn’t get him off my mind, knowing he was that close was driving me crazy. I wondered if he thought of me, too. I was alone in the house again, as usual. Aunt Zara would be gone for about a week, she was at some sort of conference a few states away. I went into my room and pulled off my sundress and exposed my naked body, then stretched out on the bed. I could glimpse myself in the large standing mirror on the other side of the room. I cupped my large breasts in my hands and squeezed, watching my nipples harden. Then I slowly trailed a hand down my stomach to my mound. A breath hitched in my throat as my fingers found my clit. I closed my eyes and circled it, getting myself excited. Little frissons of warm pleasure ran up and down my body, humming in my blood. I pictured James, the lean muscles of his arms and torso, his bright hazel eyes and soft lips…then I thought about other parts of him and I felt a flood of wetness over my fingers.

I reached over into the drawer of my night table and felt for the toy that I’d recently purchased online, a long, vibrating purple dildo. I switched it on and felt the low buzz begin. Eagerly, I teased the tip at my soaked entrance, then slowly began nudging it inside. I felt my walls stretching, and I bit down on my lip. It was only the second time I’d been penetrated like this, but I craved it—James had made me absolutely ravenous for cock. The dildo was fairly large and thick, but James had been larger, I realized with delight, and the sensation was very different, buzzing plastic versus heated skin. Obviously, it couldn’t compare, but this would have to do for now. I pushed it in farther, my body starting to open more to accommodate it, my slickness allowing for an easy slide. I moaned aloud and started pumping it in and out, my hips canting upwards. I allowed fantasy to flood my mind and overtake me. 

James would come to me when I was lying in bed, soundly sleeping. His big, long-fingered hands would roam over my body, then his lips. Teasing and exciting me. I still would not wake. Something about the thought of him pleasuring me while I slept, unawares, was extremely arousing. My hand moved faster, rapidly plunging the toy in and out, with the other I kept rubbing at my clit. Now in the fantasy he was on top of me, opening my legs and pushing inside, my stimulated body welcoming him even as I dreamed. I was at his mercy. He moved faster, deeper. Within my dreams, I felt the pleasure reaching me, vibrating me. I stirred, my approaching climax pulling me awake. Completely under his control, I would be forced to orgasm as I woke with him deep inside of me, as I felt his cock erupt and spurt. 

Now my eyes flew open, my hands moving frantically, and I was there, moans and cries spilling from my lips and filling the room as my pussy clenched and waves of bliss cascaded over me. It seemed to last for quite a long time. I got a glimpse of myself in the mirror again, my skin flushed and glowing with a sheen of sweat, my hands still between my legs, the bottom of the toy poking out of my swollen cunt. This excited me. I realized that rather than taking the edge off, masturbating had only inflamed me further. I needed to see James again. This afternoon.

 

I was very brazen. This was becoming a trend lately, it seemed. I left the house, wearing only a thin robe over my naked body. After checking to make sure that nobody was around, I slipped through our yard and over to the small fence that separated it from James.’ The gate was unlocked, granting me access. His car was in the driveway, so I assumed that he was home. The thought made me shiver. The yard was still relatively unkempt from the previous owner, a little bit wild and overgrown. The grass was long, filled with weeds and flowers. There was a rich, earthy smell in the air as the sun beat down over everything. It was a very warm day, now that it was afternoon the heat was reaching its peak. In a corner of the yard there was a tree, its outstretched branches offering shade. It was also in view of the back window of the house, so hopefully if James were to look out, he’d be able to see me. 

Butterflies hummed in my stomach as I removed my robe and spread it out on the grass. The sun kissed my bare skin as I lay myself down on it. Despite some of my nervousness and excitement, I found myself relaxing almost instantly. I closed my eyes and waited. A memory came dancing across my mind, I remembered one summer years ago, hanging out with my best friend, Lauren, who introduced me to masturbation. We were lying out in a secluded part of her yard, in our swimsuits. She told me that she had discovered something fun, and naturally I wanted to know. She put her hands between my legs and pressed at a spot there that felt really good, and that was how I met my clit for the first time. 

This memory made me start to tingle even more, adding to my already mounting arousal from the heat and anticipation. I slid a hand down between my legs and started gently rubbing. I got lost in the sensation, but my ears registered the sound of a door opening, then footsteps. I heard a low chuckle, a now-familiar voice. 

“Well, well,” James said. “Bianca. I see that you missed me.” 

I kept my eyes closed, but gave a slow nod as my hand continued to move. James got down on the ground beside me; I heard a small rustle of movement, then felt the heat of him, his scent filling my nostrils. He took hold of my hand, stilling the motions. My fingers were brought to his lips, I felt the wet heat of his mouth as he sucked my juices off of them. I shuddered and heat pulsed low inside my core.

“Hungry girl,” he whispered, releasing me. “I’ve missed you too.” His big, warm hands closed over my breasts and he made an appreciative sound as he began to fondle them, gently squeezing, pinching my nipples between his fingers. I really liked that, each touch was sending little jolts of pleasure zinging right to my pussy. Then he replaced his hands with his mouth; his tongue laved at my tits, and he sucked on my nipples, occasionally gently biting with his teeth, and oh my did that do something to me. I hadn’t realized that my breasts were so sensitive, and I wondered if I could cum just from what he was currently doing—it certainly felt like I might—I was soaked and my clit was throbbing, and if I didn’t get fucked soon I was going to die. 

I moaned and arched my hips, to indicate my need. James chuckled again. “Impatient little thing. Got your first taste of cock and now you’re insatiable.” I felt him shift a little, he moved down from my breasts and kissed down my belly, spreading my legs with his hands, exposing me to him. 

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” he announced, his voice awed and pleased. “You need me, don’t you?”

“Yes,” I answered softly. I opened my eyes for a brief moment, I just wanted to see him. And there he was, shirtless like before, sunlight bathing his lean, strong body, his soft unruly brown hair falling across his eyes as he leaned down. James' eyes connected with mine while his head lowered, lust-filled hazel orbs burning into me, more green now, it seemed. The sight of that beautiful face just inches from my bare pussy sent goosebumps racing across my skin. 

“I’ve got you, baby girl,” he cooed. “Go back to sleep.” Then he winked and put his mouth on me. I closed my eyes and let myself drown in sensation. He was very good at this, he took his time and alternated between slow, lazy licks and faster flicks with his tongue. He sucked on my clit and my whole body jumped. I wasn’t going to last, I was aching and throbbing and the pleasure was too much, especially when he started delving his tongue into my opening. My legs started to shake and my hips buckled as waves of climax began. I felt wetness literally gushing out of me, and I was almost embarrassed, but then I heard James moan, and he kept tonguing me, sending me into another peak. I clutched at the grass and cried out, shaking and arching and practically grinding myself against his face. It seemed to last forever. He lay with his head against my belly for a moment, then kissed the inside of my thigh.

“Where did you come from, Bianca?” he wondered. “The first time I saw you, I thought I was dreaming. Or hallucinating. But no. You’re real.” He moved again, re-positioning himself. I heard a zipper being pulled down, it was music to my ears. I was torn between desperately wanting to see his cock and needing to be still. I felt him rub the tip of it over my sensitive clit, sending a jolt through me. 

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you,” he confessed, dragging the tip over me again, teasingly, before pausing right at my still-soaked entrance. “Your face, your tits, your tight little virgin pussy,” he went on, as he finally began to press in slowly. “I can’t believe I was your first. You don’t know what that does to me.”

He pushed in shallowly, then withdrew, dragging back and forth like that with lazy motions, stoking the fire inside me. “ _Please_ ,” I whimpered.

“You need to get fucked, sleepy girl?” he asked, his voice low and rough. 

“Yes!” I gasped out, his words inflaming me even further. James gripped my knees and pushed all the way in, filling me completely with one hard thrust. It nearly knocked the breath out of my lungs. I was a little tight, and he remained still for a moment, letting me get used to the feel of him again, until the dull ache turned into a pleasurable throb and my walls began clutching around his thick length. Damn, but he felt so _good_. We fit together. This was totally unexpected, but wonderful. Not even in my wildest fantasies could I have conjured someone like James. He started moving, slow thrusts at first, then quicker. He lifted my legs so that they were resting on his shoulders, and this new angle let him fuck me more deeply, so that he could hit an amazing little spot up inside me that made me gasp. He moved faster now, and that hot tension started to build and rise in my core again. I couldn’t help it, I had to see him….

I opened my eyes, pretending that I was waking from a dream with his big cock deep inside of me, unable to do anything but cum. James’ head was tilted back and his skin was flushed, hips snapping as he thrust. Sunlight and shadows both cast over our joined bodies, beneath the tree. We were like a wood nymph and a forest god, removed from time for that moment. The scent of him, of _us_ , mixed with the flowers and the earth and drenched me, heightening every sensation. I wished that we could stay like this forever.

He hit that spot again, once, twice, and then I bit down on my lip to muffle a scream as a climax tore through my body.

“ _Fuck_ , Bianca…that’s it…come for me, baby, you’re such a good girl…”

I was clutching at the ground so hard that I’d torn out handfuls of grass, but I didn’t care. All I could think about was James, his voice and his cock and his mouth and how perfect he felt inside me. His movements were getting shakier, less controlled, and I could tell that he was close, too. Rationally, I knew that we were not using protection. Again. This went against everything I’d ever been taught, it was very dangerous—but somehow this made it all the more exciting. I realized that some strange, primal part of me—perhaps the part that had exposed myself in the first place, offered myself up—wanted desperately to feel his seed shoot up inside me, fill me. 

“Here it comes, baby,” he growled, and then I felt his cock stiffen and then start spurting hot splashes into my unprotected womb. Feeling this triggered another mini-orgasms and I clutched around him, taking him as deep as he could get. 

Even after James was finished, he remained inside of me for a few moments, as if he didn’t want to withdraw. I felt the same, when he finally pulled out I was swarmed with a palpable emptiness. We lay together quietly on the ground, I looked up and saw the leaves whispering with the warm breeze, and in between them the sunlight filtered down and covered us. Everything felt languid and hazy. A lawnmower hummer faintly, somewhere off in the distance. Sweat glistened on our skin. 

James trailed a hand down through my folds, slicking me with a mix of our juices. I could hear the filthy squelching sounds, but I was aroused rather than embarrassed. “This…is so wrong,” he said, but the tone of his voice suggested that it was exciting to him. “You’re so young.”

“I’m eighteen,” I protested. 

“Still.” He circled my engorged clit with the pad of his index finger, hazel eyes watching the intimate motions, seeming riveted, shimmery greenly with lust. “But I don’t want to stop.”

“Me, either.”

“I feel like I’ve been waiting for you, like I saw you once in a dream,” he added.

I reached up and brushed a damp lock of hair off of James' forehead, affection pulsing in my blood. I was rapidly getting addicted to him, and I was glad that he felt the same way. 

“When I saw you that first day, I felt like someone punched me,” my lover went on, still lazily rubbing me, sending tiny shudders through my body. “I couldn’t control myself. You were the most gorgeous thing I’d ever laid eyes on. My sleeping beauty.” He leaned down and captured my mouth in a kiss. It was deep, possessive, and I drank it in. When James pulled away, he asked, “Can you stay with me tonight? I’m not ready to let you go just yet.” There was an almost pleading tone in his voice.

My heart hummed warmly. “Yes,” I said.


End file.
